Hattori Clan
The Hattori Clan is not actually a clan of ninjas instead of samurai. The Hattori Clan actually controls a few planets among the other territories of the Shogunate Clans through the shadows. They prefer to hide in plain sight to avoid detection. When members of the Hattori Clan do get together, they train on planets away from the public eye or hide in hidden villages to practice their craft. The Hattori specialize in assassination, espionage, and spying...for a price. The Hattori Clan is also known for having the highest population of Yokai in their clan. History When the otakus of the OldVerse were trying to escape to the NewVerse while help out with the Stellar Missile, some among them wanted to recreate the shogunate clans of Japanese Sengoku Era. The reason being is because the founders of the Otaku Federation wanted to create a more peaceful nation where anyone can come and visit without declaring war. But since the Otaku Federation is more of a shield, some of them decided to become the spears that will protect the Yamato Galaxy and the Otaku Federation will remain pacifistic. Thus the creation of the Six Great Shogun Clans were created. Some of them claim to have some blood ties to the original clans. Whether it is true or not is still debatable. The Hattori Clan is always been home to masters of stealth and the manipulation of information in the NewVerse. Publicly, they don't truly exist. But in actuality, they exist and hiding among the populace in not only the Yamato Galaxy, but in all galaxies (except for the Warhammer Galaxy). The Hattori Clan are actually comprise of people you use the Cosmetica Machine to transform into Yokai. The reason being is because they believe that it will get them closer to not only closer to their gods but close to nature. Many of these transformed Yokai prefer to hide somewhere in the most isolated and natural. They make villages far from the public eye which a few of these villages are meant for ninja training. The Hattori Clan also has a strange code of honor as well. If the ninja of the Hattori Clan manages to complete a job that involves using stealth without alerting anyone to the presence of the clan, they will receive a great amount of honor and treated as heroes...only to the local members of the Hattori Clan. But the more they do, the more honor and prestige they will gain, the greater chance that they get to be part of a council that help keep the rest of the clan informed along with their shogun. Those who fail will have to commit seppuku or suicide in order to keep the Hattori Clan safe. But that doesn't stop rumors from spreading from the NewVerse. Around the time that the W.A.R. Assembly came into being around 2039, a few among the Hattori Clan saw this as an opportunity to do some work with the W.A.R. Assembly to keep an eye on some of the civilizations that would use underworld connections to break the Rules of Warfare. However, some of these warring civilizations manage to get pass some of the Hattori's spy network as the Union of Communist Republics manage to smuggle nukes under the radar. Hattori Juri-dono blames himself for allowing such a thing to happen and commits seppuku. When the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed, another member of the Hattori Clan, Hattori Misaka-dono, committed seppuku as well. These have been a black stain on the Hattori Clan's honor and not a lot of its members recovered from that blemish. As of 2142, the Hattori Clan continues to work in the shadows as assassins, spies, and saboteurs while covering up their existence. Military The military of the Hattori Clan does have a few samurai warriors among their ranks but prefer to use ninjas over assaults. Not to mention that the entire clan is mostly made-up of Yokai and each species of Yokai has a certain set of skills and abilities. The Nurarihyons are Yokai that have the ability to manipulate shadow and darkness and may appear human along with manipulating a person's mind given that person doesn't have a strong mental resistance. There are also Kitsunes that can wield fire, Tanukis with their shapeshifting abilities and able to misdirect, the Yuki-Onna with their seductive beauty and the ability to use ice, and much more. Yet to further their ninja skills, they train in not just your standard Ninjutsu set from the OldVerse. They are train in the chakra and hand seals of ninjutsu, the martial art techniques of taijutsu, and the sensory illusions of genjutsu from the series, Naruto. Yet like samurai, they honor the ways of Bushido as well so they are not without honor...to some degree. As for training, they do so in the remote regions of the NewVerse far from the public view in order to perfect their art. When one has become a fully developed ninja, they can be swift as wind, silent as shadows, and all that other jabber about ninjas. However, they do have special ships among their alien allies, the Yautja. The Yautja (Predators) are an honorable alien race that have proficient skill in stealth and hunting which is the Hattori Clan's trade. Their ships are able to use cloaking, which is valuable among the Hattori Clan, as well as a way to transport their people and even assassins across the NewVerse. Even the Yautja take on some of the assassin jobs to gain or regain their honor as long as they do what they traditionally do as all Yautja tradition. These traditions include skinning, decapitation, skull collecting, and make sure they are not seen. If you ever cross the Hattori Clan, you bet your asses that there will be a Yautja hunter waiting to claim your skull as a trophy. As for their numbers: UNKNOWN. However, they believe that striking from the shadows is more deadly than open combat. Economy The economy is based on the historical Japanese currency known as ryo (両). Ryoes are oval-shaped, golden coins that were once used by shoguns during the Sengoku Period. However, each of the coins have been minted with the stamp of the crest of one of the clans that are in-charge of the region of the Yamato Galaxy that they govern. Although people can exchange the ryoes that have the shogun's crest on it for another when entering in another shogun's territory because they are all equal in value. The primary resource of the Hattori Clan and the places they are at (somewhere) is their services. They are skill assassins, saboteurs, and spies due to their great amount of skills that they have cultivated during their training and some other forms of training. But that kind of services comes at a great price. A very great price. However, they do other forms of trade in the NewVerse by doing some investments in a variety of businesses which are unknown. Same for any trade that they do. No one truly knows. Important Planets NO DATA Due to the Hattori Clan being secretive, there are no records of any kind for any of the worlds they train at.Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Shogunate Clan